Bayangan
by satsuki grey
Summary: Tidak sebagai sahabat , tidak sebagai teman , kemungkinan rekan kerja tapi juga bukan tidak, mereka tidak bisa mengatakan hubungan mereka , mereka juga tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dan sejenisnya, tidak ada hubungan , mungkin hanyalah pantulan dari diri mereka masing – masing.#Fallentineevents #HiddenLaughs


**Bayangan**

 **ジョーカー** **-** **ゲーム** **Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

 _ **Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Hatano x Jitsui

Rated:

K+

 **Warning:**

Gaje, Typo, OOC, One Shoot dll warning gak jelasnya

 **Summary:**

Tidak sebagai sahabat, tidak sebagai teman, kemungkinan rekan kerja tapi juga bukan tidak, mereka tidak bisa mengatakan hubungan mereka, mereka juga tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dan sejenisnya, tidak ada hubungan, mungkin hanyalah pantulan dari diri mereka masing – masing. #Fallentineevents #HiddenLaughs

Joker Game

Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Drama, Hatano x Jitsui

 _ **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jalanan yang tak pernah sunyi, suara kehidupan akan terus terdengar walaupun kau menutup rapat – rapat telingamu, para pejalan kaki lalu lalang di atas trotoar, mobil berlaju pelan di jalanan kota yang becek akan hujan, mereka memandang para pejalan kaki lewat jendela di kantor agensi yang mereka tepati. Satu-satunya harapan, satu-satunya tujuan dan alasan mereka masih hidup saat ini.

Raven coklat berbela dua sedikit terhempis pelan ketika angin sore nan lembut menyapa, badannya sedikit di condongkan kedepan, menatap kota pada ketinggian 3 meter tidak buruk, walaupun jika mereka naik ke atas bangunan agensi dan memandang pemandangan yang ada di atas sana pastinya akan lebih indah dari yang terlihat disini juga, kepalanya mendongak keluar dari jendela dan menghela nafas panjang. Malas juga menaiki tangga ya sudahlah, pikirnya.

"Kau sudah pulang ya, Hatano?"

Pria tersebut menatap si pemilik suara yang ramah menyapanya, "Umm…, apa kabar, Jitsui?" tanyanya balik tanpa mengubah posisinya saat itu.

Pria yang tergolong bertubuh mungil itu menghampiri rekan kerjanya, rambutnya yang rapi serta senyumnya yang manis khas miliknya masih tertaut di sana, ya itu Jitsui.

"Kudengar misimu saat di Perancis…" Jitsui malah menolak pertanyaan ringan Hatano dan mereka berdiri bersama, sejajar memandang ke luar jendela.

"Aku gagal total."

Hatano menjawabnya dengan nada datar biasa, lengannya menumpu kepalanya dia sedikit berdengus kesal "Ini diluar Prediksiku, sungguh…"

Jitsui masih diam memandang jalanan dan riuk-priuknya di sore hari.

"Kau tidak gagal sepenuhnya, karna kegagalanmu di pacu oleh pihak luar" ucapnya mencoba membuat Hatano tidak menggunakan nada datar itu.

"Tapi tetap saja itu di luar prediksiku, Jitsui" dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya, yang membuat Jitsui menghela nafas.

Hatano terkadang memiliki sifat tempramen namun bisa saja dia menjadi manusia melankolis, begitu pikir Jitsui saat itu.

"Tapi Hatano sudah berjuang cukup keras dalam misi pertamamu di luar negeri, dan itu cukup memuaskan, kegagalanmu tidak bisa di prediksi karna pihak militer juga, bukan?"

"Yahh…" nadanya terdengar malas menjawab, membuat Jitsui menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau bisa pulang ke Jepang dengan selamat itu sudah cukup" sedikit simpul di bibirnya, simpul yang samar.

Hatano langsung memandang Jitsui saat itu dan berkata "Maafkan aku…, mungkin kau benar, Terimakasih, Jitsui…" dengan senyuman kecilnya, sama samarnya.

Jitsui menutup matanya dan berkata "Tidak perlu."

Heningpun menghampiri mereka dalam waktu panjang cukup panjang, deritan ban mobil bisa terdengar jelas, suara mesinnya juga, walaupunn bisa di bilang mereka cukup jauh dari jalanan, dasar metropolitan, umpat mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

"Jitsui, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Ng? Boleh saja" ucap Jitsui dia mengambil rokok dari balik sakunya dan mulai menyalakannya menawarkannya pada Hatano.

"Saat aku di Perancis-" suaranya berhenti saat menyalakan pematik pada ujung rokoknya dan menghisapnya sedikit.

"Ada orang yang percaya padaku dan menganggapku sabagai temannya"

"Wa? Pastinya orang itu hampir mirip dengan para pendeta, tentunya"

Hatano terkekeh pelan kembali menghisap rokoknya, Jitsui juga mulai menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Apa dia orang yang percaya kalau kau itu hanya mahasiswa biasa ?"

"Iya,"

"Orang itu juga percaya bahwa kau hanya orang Jepang biasa ?"

"Iya."

Jitsui malah terkekeh kecil dan berkata "Kalau begitu, kau harus kembali ke perancis dan berteman dengannya"

"Yahh..., sampai perang usai"

"Sampai perang usai,ya? Kenapa tidak kau ganti sampai aku mati, begitu?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku sudah mati dan perang sudah usai"

Jitsui membuang asap rokoknya keluar jendela dan menjawab "Kalau begitu, kau harus mengirimkan surat padanya, surat terimakasih karna percaya"

"Astaga apa perlu sampai begitu?"

Jitsui tertawa pelan, dan keadaan mulai hening kembali mereka memandang keluar jendela masih dengan rokok yang menyulut, angin sepoi datang menyapa keheningan mereka dan Hatano mulai bicara.

"Manusia tidak perlu memiliki teman, bukankah begitu, Jitsui?"

"Hmm? Ya kemungkinannya begitu…"

"Pekerjaan kita cukup sulit menyisipkan kata teman di dalamnya, sekutu juga, walaupun tak sesulit teman"

Jitsui masih diam mendengar, mereka tau kalau pekerjaan mereka membuat mereka harus berhenti menyelipkan kata teman bahkan dalam kehidupan mereka saat ini juga.

"Aku cukup sendiri saja, itu lebih baik…" Hatano menatap Jitsui di ikuti sepoian angin yang membuat rambutnya sedikit tertiup dan bibirnya menyimpulkan senyuman, walau kecil.

Jitsui masih mengapit rokoknya di jarinya dan tersenyum ke arah Hatano seraya berkata,

"Perkataan Hatano tidak sepenuhnya salah kok…"

"Itu benar…, karna teman kita, hanyalah bayangan milik kita sendiri" sambungnya lalu tersenyum

Mereka menatap keluar jendela dengan rokok dan obrolan yang hangat, tidak sebagai sahabat, tidak sebagai teman, kemungkinan rekan kerja tapi juga bukan tidak, mereka tidak bisa mengatakan hubungan mereka, mereka juga tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dan sejenisnya, tidak ada hubungan, mungkin hanyalah pantulan dari diri mereka masing – masing, dan mereka tersenyum di balik dialog mereka, samar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Halo semua, saya satsuki grey

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya untuk joker game, fanfic pertama joker game yang saya publikasikan, sebelumnya saya juga sudah membuat plot cerita berupa komedi dan beberapa lainnya, selain joker game saya juga akan menulis di fandom bungou stray dogs, yahh tapi debut pertama untuk bungou stray dogs agak sedikit- ekstream, yahh….

Saya menyukai anime misteri suspense ngomong'', tapi anehnya tak semua fandom bisa menulis fiksinya…, di situ anehnya?

Yah…, Terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktu sejenak dan membaca fanfiksi buatan saya…, Terimakasih….

Masih kurang ya para senpai? Maaf nehh

AHHH, SAYA JUGA MAU BERTRIMAKASIH PADA PARA SENPAI SEKALIAN, ALICE-SAN SUKI-SAN DAN AL-SAN, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!

Review please and Thank You

satsuki grey

* * *

 _ **(Telah di perbaiki dari naskah awalnya karna mengandung banyak typo, terimakasih sarannya sekalian…)**_


End file.
